


Fredland: Welcome Home

by Realshow



Series: Fredland [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Comedy, Conspiracy, Existential Crisis, Fazbear, Fazbear Hills, Friendship, Funny Animals, Gay, Gen, Horror, Horror Comedy, Mystery, Origins, Pirate Cove, Purple Guy is not William Afton | Dave Miller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realshow/pseuds/Realshow
Summary: Welcome to Fazbear Hills, where family and fun come to LIVE! Ever since 1987, we’ve been determined to deliver fun fun FUN to just about everyone who visits. No matter what world or land you’re from, you’re guaranteed to have a faztabulous time unlike any other. We have exclusive restaurants, a rich history, an expansive theater, and even stylized architecture! All thanks to one man; the one and only Fredbear.While we’d recommend staying for about a week to fully enjoy our town’s offerings, don’t forget that there is a wider island surrounding this town. Mo-I mean all of our neighbors are just as excellent, thanks to the stupendous work of the famous Scott Cawthon. Go on an adventure in Pirate Cove, or put your skills to the test in Las Sueño! Every day is an adventure here, so don’t be afraid. Come find your way, on the wonderful island of Scottland!—Note: Due to the recent spread of unknown substances and illegal activities, flights to the island have been put on hold indefinitely. We apologize for the inconvenience, but whatever you do, stay as far from the island as possible. Everything is going according to plan. Cawthon Enterprises is not responsible for death or disembodiment.
Series: Fredland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929529
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

##  **September 15, 2015**

It was a cold, gloomy night, as a man dressed in gray marched through the rain. Normally he would be in a good mood, but not today, and not even because of the weather. There were a few people waiting for him in the rain, silently nodding as they opened the door for him. Even if they didn’t fully understand the situation, they understood their place in all of this, and just hoped they’d get out of it in one piece.

The inside of the building was sparse, as it usually was. Not many people would be roaming the halls at this hour, and even the ones who would didn’t seem to be around this time. As the man walked to his office, he tried to keep his mind focused. This was a serious problem, and he didn’t have time to daydream or play. It was all or nothing, and they were all running out of time.

Soon, he got to his office, and saw two of his men guarding it. One was large, muscular and covered in glowing scales. He clearly took his job seriously, and paused what he was doing to respectfully nod his boss. The other was a smaller fellow, also a reptile, except he seemed more unfocused and in an upbeat mood. Nevertheless, he made sure to step away from the door as soon as he noticed who was coming.

The man’s office was somewhat packed, but had a large window and normally helped keep him in a good mood. This was not one of those days. He simply closed the door, put his coat on the rack, and sat down at his desk. His mind was filled with stress and questions, but he knew it’d be forever until he’d get it all sorted out, if he was even lucky enough for that to happen.

He started to ponder, and rethought his plans. Rethought everything that had happened to him. He needed something special. Something unpredictable. Something that can get this job done, even if it would kill him. He thought of a million different solutions over what felt like hours, but he shot down every single one of them for a variety of reasons. That is, until he heard a knock on his door. Before he could question this, he heard a familiar voice.

“Uh, hey, sir, me and the guys wanted to ask if we could talk about da-“

“You don’t need to ask, Smithey, come in.”

With that, three men entered the room. The one who spoke was a thin, tall young man with ginger hair and slightly messy clothes. He looked like he was forced out of bed just for this meeting. Besides him was someone of about the same age, who had blonde hair, something on his face, and a worried expression, as if he was afraid their boss would kill them if he didn’t like their idea. The last was an old friend of the man’s. A middle aged man with a lot of experience in this field. Quite impressive that he was still working here.

“Despite our best efforts, our attempts to stop ze leaks have mostly ended in failure, sir.” muttered the oldest of the trio, in a low, cold voice. The man behind the desk sighed, but tried not to let it get to him. He decided to let the three continue.

“...But don’t worry, dude,” said the skinny one to the left, who was holding a small file. “While we were looking through the company’s archives, we came across somethin’ that might be able to help.” The man behind the desk looked up at the weathered, slightly ripped file in a puzzled manner. What caught his eye was the date…. 

“Company archives?” The man asked, “I could have sworn they were all destroyed when S-”

“Most of zem vere,” The leader replied with a slight smirk plastered on his face, “But zis vun in particular was held onto by...  _ him _ . To keep it from falling into ze wrong hands? Or perhaps for another, twisted reason ve may never know…”

The man behind the desk had begun to nervously fiddle with a pen, looking curious but cautious about what they had in mind. The main guy handed the file over, which worried the blonde, seemingly ill man to the right, who muttered “W-we don’t have to do this if y-y-you don’t want to, sir…” Their boss sighed, but before any of them could worry about anything, he told them “Listen, under any other circumstances, something involving this would seem horrible… but right now, we are dealing with the likes this world has never seen before.”

With that, he got up from his chair, and turned to face the window. He took a deep breath, and looked down at what was outside. All three of the men shivered, as he turned to face them again, now with an intimidating yet compassionate stare.

“Don’t you get it? I can’t do this anymore! I won’t. If this goes on for much longer, there'll be no tomorrow for us. All of it is going to come out, and after that, we might as well have never existed in the first place. We need to end this game of running in circles once and for all, under any means necessary.”

“If you insist, Mr. Cawthon.”

##  **Fredland Prologue**

###  **January 21st, 2016** **  
** **Gulf of Mexico** **  
** **12:00 PM**

On a small boat in the middle of the ocean, with the city marina visible over the horizon, was a young brunette man, about 23 years old. In his hand were a few things, including a novel titled " _ The Murder Files: Purple Man Phenomenon Solved _ ”, a leather suitcase and a small piece of paper with an address hastily scribbled on it. Down below deck was his large backpack filled with the rest of his various belongings, while he was dressed in a simple black top hat and bow tie... 

Not to mention the fact that he was also a giant talking anthropomorphic bear with a robotic skeleton.

After taking in the sight a few moments longer, he tromped down below deck and passed by another, shorter figure hitting his paw on the staticky old tube TV. It was another bear, this one looking more nerdy and wearing a flashy captain's suit.

"Stupid… old piece of--ah that's more like it. Oh, hey there Freddy!"

"Bub, I can't believe you still watch that  _ junk _ !"

"Why? I think it's funny."

‘Typical Bubba’, Freddy thought. 

Bubba was Freddy’s younger brother, by about two years. Despite his relatively young age, he was known for being impressively smart, to the point where he graduated high school early and was already an established sea captain. Upon learning of Freddy's destination, he readily agreed to take his brother there, especially as it was along his own route.

Freddy looked down at the paper and tried memorizing the address, before turning to another room, gazing at the few, shining dots of light in the distant town and port that they were approaching..

‘ _ Well, here I go, _ ’ Freddy thought to himself, ‘ _ Off to see good ol' Uncle Fredbear in a strange, new world. _ ’

For the majority of his life, Freddy had never really seen his uncle much. A few years before he was born, Fredbear had founded a beach town known as Fazbear Hills, on the foreign island of Scottland, and only ever really left it for his and his siblings' birthdays. He couldn't even recall many times where Fredbear and his father interacted, but that might've just been a bad memory, or because the last real birthday party he'd been to was Bubba's.

Despite this, he'd always fondly remembered him. Just something about the permanent smile on his face came off as likable to him, so he was pleasantly surprised to get a letter from him asking for a visit… 

"AW, DANG IT"

His reverie was interrupted by the groaning coming from the captain's quarters, and he rushed over, only to see a now-broken and smoking TV and a frustrated Bubba. Freddy could not help but smirk at his little brother's predicament as the captain slapped the TV like a bongo.

"Need help?" Piped Freddy.

"Nah, I'll just get the other guys to help fix this thing. Y'know there's always the CD player. You game?"

"Sure," Freddy shrugged. "How much longer till we reach the port?"   
  


"'Bout 6 hours tops. 'Kay if I hit random?"

"Yeah yeah, well I better get some fresh air, stretch them servos out for a bit." 

"Aight, see ya, bro!"

And with that, Freddy stepped out into the salty air and bright sunny day.

**  
** **Fazbear Hills, Scottland** **  
** **1:35 PM**

Within a small bakery was a young, Hispanic woman, around 21 years old. She wore a small uniform bib labeled "Let's Eat!", had a bit of weight on her, and was covered in bright yellow feathers. The shop had been open for business basically ever since she had woken up, and was already doing moderately well that day. She never really got more than about thirty or so customers a day, but she didn’t really mind as long as she could pay her bills and do what she loved.

The hen, full name Chica Pollo, was the sole owner and pretty much the only employee of the bakery, besides, technically speaking, her pet cupcake Mr. Cupcake. He was a sentient, naturally evolved cupcake with eyes and a mouth, so nothing out of the ordinary. Chica was in the process of putting the finishing touches on a new set of sugar cookies, after having just reinstalled the kitchen’s light bulbs, and was finally happy with the results. As she walked out of the kitchen, she noticed someone ringing the bell on the front counter.

The man was a purple hippo, dressed in a fancy magenta suit, complete with a classy tophat and flower. He had what looked like rings under his eyes, and seemed to be dozing off. She quickly rushed over, and tried to introduce herself.

"Welcome to Chica's Pastry World. I'm Chica Pollo, any help ya’ need is a cluck away!" she said slightly awkwardly, before striking a quirky pose with a goofy smile. She stood still in that exact pose and with the smile on her face for a whole twenty five seconds, as the hippo was still seemingly dozing off. Finally, he seemed to notice her.

“Ah, yes… You’re the one who owns this establishment, don’t you?” the hippo said, in a stiff, deadpan voice, sounding almost like that of an old man. Chica just stood there, slightly confused and kind of annoyed, but still smiling and hoping to help. “Me and my good friend Orville came here to ask you something.”

The whole room was filled with silence, as Chica waited for a response. Finally, Mr. Hippo continued. “Me and my good friend Orville wanted to purchase a basket of… or a box of… or a crate… or a capsule containin-… a plastic container....”

Before he could say anymore, Chica heard someone else enter the room. This time, it was a chubby, orange elephant, dressed in a blue sweater vest, purple necktie and thin, purpler tophat. He also appeared to be holding a magician’s wand, and had the cutest little smile. He scanned the room for a moment, before seeing Mr. Hippo pondering and immediately jogging over to him.

“Hey, Howard!” the elephant proclaimed enthusiastically. “Did you find the sugar cookies?”   
  
“No, no. I tried to… I’m afraid I have met a terrible, terrible predicament. But, uh, you know, I don’t feel too bad about it.”

With that, came another moment of silence. Chica was quite annoyed by all of this, but tried her best to put up with it and continue smiling. This time, at the very least, her pet cupcake decided to crawl up onto her shoulder, having gotten tired of sitting by himself in the kitchen. Thankfully, it didn’t take long after this for her to hear a response from Orville.

“Super duper!” he announced, before turning to face Chica. He was about to ask her about the sugar cookies himself… and then he noticed Mr. Cupcake. His face promptly lit up with excitement and amazement at the creature. “Wowie, nobody told me there’d be one of these here. I heard all about these l’il guys at the circus. There was this one guy who trained them, and this woman who said she sold them, and then this non-binary person who said their family had about forty of them, and the-”   
  
“Hehe, thanks for the enthusiasm, but I think I got the point.” Chica said, slightly cringing in embarrassment. She thought these guys seemed nice, but really just wanted to get on with the point. 

“O-oh…” Orville said. “Sorry about that, I don’t get out much.”

Before Chica could reply, he started to gently pet the cupcake, which it appreciated. “Cupcake!” it barked. Delighted by this, Orville proceeded to ask “What’s its name, Carl?”

Chica sighed, and told him “No, but I get that a lot. His actual name is Mr. Cupcak-”

“You know, this reminds me of a story!'' Mr. Howard interrupted. “Weren’t we here to get Nedd something?” 

Just as he said that, Nedd himself entered the building, with a whiff of what Chica could only compare to cooking sherry. He was a middle aged bear, dressed in a bright green suit, red hat, and a nifty little necktie. Outside of that, he looked like he walked out of a cartoon, with a goofy face, and the sort of dumb stare you’d expect from someone like Goofy or Patrick Star. Just as he entered, he instantly recognized his buddies. He tripped halfway through his walk over to them.

“Orville, Howard! Didn’t expec’ ta see ya’ fellars here.” 

“Aw, shoot, Neddie…” Howard replied, slightly blushing. “Was trying to get you a gift for our anniversary.”

“Hey, don't wawry about it, bustuurr. Ay ken't stay mad at someone like ya!” Nedd added. Just as he finished, he noticed Chica had already gotten out the tray of sugar cookies for them, complete with the price. ₮13 per cookie. Nedd promptly got out his wallet (basically made of patches), and gave Chica about a hundred tickets.

“O-Oh wow, thank you so much, mister!” Chica said, overjoyed by his generosity. 

“Anytime, miss! Keep thay change.” Nedd replied, happy with his purchase. With that, the three friends walked (or in Orville’s case, skipped) out of the bakery, with Nedd and Howard holding hands. With another successful purchase, she breathed a sigh of relief (inwardly praying that Orville was the one to drive them here), and looked back at the remaining sugar cookies. There were about three left… and she previously only had one remaining, so she had to go back and whip up some more, not that she minded. After giving Mr. Cupcake another pet on the head, she started walking back to the kitchen… just as the kitchen’s lights all blew out.

"¡Ayy no mames!" came the angry exclamation.

###  **Back on the ship**

**3:26 PM**

To pass time, Freddy jogged around the deck for a while. The ship was somewhat small, but had a unique charm to it, and a decent amount of room to roam around in. As of now, they didn’t seem super close to the mainland, but he was positive they’d be arriving in no time. According to Bubba, the ship wasn’t originally his. He said it belonged to someone named Samantha Kerry-Bishop, who apparently had quite the amount of adventures, before retiring and becoming a judge, of all things. He said she got her start in 1978, and worked for a fisherman….

As he thought of all this, he was on his third lap, and starting to get distracted. As expected, he accidentally tripped on a wooden crate, and fell right on his face. He moaned, before getting up and seeing a tall, muscular looking pig in a torn uniform, with a scar, stubble and circles under his eyes.

"Oh god, so so  _ so _ sorry about that." said the pig, clearly quite startled and guilty. "Are you alright? Should I get the first-aid kit? If something happened I can get you to the hospita-"

"I'm fine, don't worry about it, Patch." Freddy added. Patch gulped, then asked "P-promise?" to which Freddy responded, "Promise". Patch then smiled, before picking the box up and walking away. Not wanting to risk tripping again, Freddy decided to sit down and look out onto the ocean. He saw what he thought were a few dolphins out in the distance, and couldn’t help but smile. He also saw what looked like the sun slowly starting to set. He never really thought to watch its movements like this, but it didn’t really hurt his eyes or anything, so he tried to follow it closely…

“S-So uh… So uh, what do you think of the trip so far?” Patch asked nervously. Freddy blinked once or two, before replying “What do you mean?”

“W-well, ya see, some people apparently haven’t been enjoying our company’s services, so our boss has been trying to make sure we survey our clients. I’ve been hesitant to ask about it, but I really don’t wanna risk disappointing them. They’ve been realy-”

Freddy reassured him. “Hey, hey, don’t worry about it.” 

“R-really?”   
  
“You worry too much.” Freddy said. “Just gimme the survey and I’ll probably be able to finish it in like half an hour.”

Patch lit up at this, or at least he didn’t feel super paranoid anymore. He could barely bring himself to say “T-thanks, Fred!”, before walking off for a moment to grab the survey, handing it to Freddy as soon as possible. He even gave Freddy a clipboard and pencil, which looked like he had just sharpened. He had no idea he even brought a pencil sharpener with him, but whatever.

Freddy laid back into his chair, and prepared to write the survey… except there was a problem. He noticed that the cover was of  _ The Adventures of Dastardly and Muttley _ , a recent revival of the classic show that started airing on Cartoon Network a few months back. He had no idea the two were associated with Cartoon Network… and then it hit him. Patch had accidentally given him Bubba’s copy of the latest TV Guide issue.

“Patch!” Freddy tried calling out with no response. Instead, he heard… warbled static? He turned around, and it all made sense. Bubba and Patch were busy trying to fix the TV again. Freddy rolled his eyes at this, but was happy they seemed passionate about this. He decided to have a listen at what they were trying to watch…

> -ere at Pirate’s Cove, we value naught more than yer booty... that be treasure, y’know.

“Wh-What is tha-”

“Sssh!”

In our happy wee... town, I guess, we 'ave th' finest cannons, th' finest non-cannons, 'n th' finest attractions! Come take a ride on the Mini Red Dragon, play th' latest games at Aargh P.G.’s Aargh-Cade, get the finest refreshments at…

“Is this some kind of amusement park?”

“No, actually.” Patch clarified. “It’s actually an entire town, founded in 1937 by a man named Cap’N Silv-”

“ _ Shhhhh _ !”

get your  _ other _ most fine refreshments at Rum Republic, get all yer valuable pirate goodies at... at th'...at th’were a few things, including...Bah! This job pays terribly, can’t  _ believe _ the salary they give me... Yarr, that’s right! That got yer attention!

“Is this real?”

“ **_Shhhhhhhhh_ ** !”

Oh, who am I kiddin'? I doubt any o' ye care about all that stuff (when ye should). All ye wants be a certain, handsome, super special, classic someone... yep, 'tis me! F-

**POP**

**CLINK**

The TV blew open just as that certain, handsome, super special, classic someone could finish his line, sending glass on the floor and filling the room with the stink of burnt plastic. 

Patch looked kind of heartbroken, while Bubba was just kind of annoyed, but not deterred, as he opened a drawer and pulled out a red aerosol can, spraying the broken and smoking TV with white foam. Freddy couldn't help but snigger at the predicament.

“Dang it, it was almost at the best part!” Bubba proclaimed, to Freddy’s amused confusion.

“Dude, it's just a commercial… I mean-it is a long one, but still just a commercial.”

“You know I always wanna see the whole thing. You ever go to a restaurant, and buy a plate of chicken tenders and fries, and then the waiter comes over to take the plate while there’s still three french fries on the plate?”

Freddy just looked at his brother, eyebrows raised.

"Nevermind. Well, looks like  _ that _ 's busted." Bubba shrugged, putting the extinguisher away.

With that, Bubba briefly stretched, and decided to take a break for a little while. He went over to the same chair Freddy was at, after having grabbed his new issue of TV Guide…

“Alright, let’s hope I’m not missin-... wait, this is just the… PATCH!”

###  **Back in the bakery**

**4:26 PM**

By this point, Chica had been doing well. Not great, but well, and a little better than normal. Nothing super interesting had happened since before, but she still liked to reminisce while going about her day. There was this one guy, she thinks some kind of bear, who looked awkward and nerdy, but seemed to be trying to act sauve and seductive. It.. didn’t really work on her since she wasn’t into guys, but he seemed nice. The weird part was that he came back an hour later, but not to buy something. Instead, he said something about a friend, Xara or something, who was telling him what to say. She had never heard of either of them, or saw them around in town, so this all just felt really confusing and out of nowhere.

Regardless, by now she was just resting in her room. The bakery was actually her own house, since it was quite big and she couldn’t afford to buy another building. This never really bothered her much, though she sometimes wished she had a little more space for herself. Her room was fairly standard, with stuff like a bed, a few shelves, a mirror, a wooden closet and a little cage for Mr. Cupcake. The people who made it were thoughtful enough to make it look like a plate.

As she layed on her bed, she tried to make sure she didn’t get drowsy. She may be tired, but she still had a job to do, and couldn’t risk falling asleep for even a minute. Luckily, something caught her attention. The call bell was ringing. The moment she heard this, she got up onto her claws and brushed herself off, hoping to get down as soon as possible. She hurried down the stairs… and it was him.

Before her was a friend of hers. A tall, slim rabbit whose fur color she could never decipher. He had large, bushy eyebrows, a fancy red bow tie, and teeth that seemed perfect no matter how much junk food he ate. He had with him his trademark V guitar, strapped to his back, but also had what appeared to be two flyers.

“‘Ey, Chica! There you are! Been waiting for ya all day now.”

“Yeah I’m sure you were. What’s going on?”

“You’re never gonna believe this, but I finally figured out some ideas for a gnarly album cover!”

He showed her his two designs before even thinking to ask her first. They were both simple, but decently well drawn, and certainly fit the bill of an album cover. One was a simple illustration of his face in a minimalist style, on what looked like the side of a cardboard box or some kind of letter. The other was a creepy but cool picture of him sitting down while holding his guitar, in a unique psychedelic style. Both illustrations also had a simple logo, saying “Bonnie!!” [sic], in more or less the same spot.

“Which one do you think looks better?” Bonnie asked, clearly excited to see what she had to say. Chica was nervous, but tried to be nice and honest.

“What do  _ you _ think is the best?”

Bonnie’s reaction was that of mild confusion. Not disappointment or anger, just confusion.

“What kind of answer is that? I went to you specifically because I wanted to know your specific opinion.”

“S-sorry, Bonnie, I just wanted to-“

“Eh, forgeddit.” Bonnie said, annoyed and slightly saddened, but not surprised. “I’ll just go show these off at the library or something…”

With that, Chica immediately felt guilty. He started to walk out, but Chic couldn’t find the courage to talk to him. Not wanting to just do nothing, she tried to rush after him.

“Bonnie, wai-OW”

The moment she tried to go after him, she realized that she had stepped on... something. Not something dangerous, but it still hurt like Hell. Looking down, she realized it was a random Elxip brick.

“Ha! Can’t believe ya still fall for this trick.” Bonnie proclaimed, with a smug look on his face. He could barely contain his laughter, while Chica could barely contain her ows as she tried to pull the toy out of her claw. She knew that Bonnie better than anyone else that Bonnie meant no harm… but this time she really didn’t find this funny. Bonnie quickly stopped chuckling and realized she was sick of this prank.

“Shoot, sorry man. I thought you’d find this funny, I didn’t wanna bother you… know ya what, I can get you a bottle of Soul Ju-“

“H-Hey, don’t worry about it Bonnie,” Chica interrupted. “It’s not a big deal. Sorry if I sounded angry.”

She put the brick onto the counter, got up, and tried to give him a fist bump to show she truly meant it. He.. wasn’t sure how to take her doing one, but he knew it’d be rude to decline something like this.

“Thanks Chic’, always can count on you… Seriously though, which do you think is the better?”

  
  


**Pier 01**

**6:37 PM**

As Freddy prepared to disembark upon finally reaching port, he went over to the bow and took a brief glimpse at the town. Everything looked peaceful. He could see a variety of places, like a bakery, theater and what looked like a pizzeria. 

"Looks gorgeous, doesn't it Freddy?" Bubba commented, suddenly at his side, to which Freddy replied "Y-yeah. Really excited to check the place out, it looks a lot cleaner and more professional than I expected... promise you'll remember to pick me up on time, right?"

Bubba gulped, then pulled out his phone and checked something. "Don't worry! Set like three different reminders for it. At most we might run an hour late, considering how well our business is doing, but don't worry!"

"Alright, thanks Bub." Freddy said, before shaking paws with him. 

“Anytime!” Bubba replied with a smile. “Hope you two have fun." 

Freddy went to give his brother a quick hug, proceeded to walk off the boat, and began to look around for Fredbear… 

**  
** **Streets of Fazbear Hills**

**6:38 PM**

Bonnie was on his way home from the bakery. He had spent the last few hours hanging out with Chica and helping out her business a little, but by then he felt it was best to just get back home and work on his projects. 

The streets of town had been somewhat foggy lately, but nobody really seemed to mind it. Surprisingly, it wasn’t that cold, despite it getting somewhat late. Regardless, there weren’t that many people out, besides a few guys lucky enough to afford a car. Bonnie noticed this, and began to ponder about cars. How cool it’d be if he got like a Ferrari Testarossa or something. Then he could-

His hand was on cold metal before he even realized he had stopped walking. He had just braced his arm against a lamppost so as to not walk right into it, and he stood there confused. Shaking his head, he stepped aside and made a mental note to be more careful where he was going and to be more aware of his surroundings. With that, he went back to walking.

He passed by a building or two, when he saw something that caught his attention. It was one of those stores with a bunch of TVs, all airing the same channel. In this case, it was something called “The Mr. Showtime and Clucksy” show. He never really watched it before, but he saw it mentioned all the time, and heard it was filmed a few towns over. Now that he thought about it, maybe it’d be a good idea to give public access a try…

As he started to get intrigued by this, his stomach growled. He decided it’d be better to just get back to walking, without letting his mind doze off. As such, he started to walk… and walk… and he still felt hungry. He looked both ways, and there didn’t seem to be any taxis or buses nearby… and then it hit him. He was still somewhat close to Chica’s bakery. Not super close, but still close enough that he could get something real quick and then head home.

**6:45 PM**

“What’s the matter? I-I thought you wanted to be dropped off here.” Patch inquired confusedly.

“The note said he was supposed to be here at 6:40 and it's been nearly five minutes past.” Freddy replied, peering at the note again, then glancing at his pocket watch. Bubba and Patch glanced at each other nervously and then at the crowd. A purple-and-white fox was carrying some boxes while whistling, a father and his three cubs looked to be unloading cargo, and some kind of pig was creeping around like a wild squirrel, but no Fredbear.

“Well, he  _ is _ the mayor.” Bubba pointed out. “He’s probably busy, or running a little late due to... I dunno, a new statue or somethin’.”

"Maybe, I guess."

As they continued searching the crowds, Patch’s stomach growled, and he noticed a bakery not too far away, labeled  _ Chica's Pastry World _ . “W-why not go to that bakery over there?" Patch suggested, "I mean, y-you did say cake was his favorite food the other day.”

“Yeah, I did... Guess it’s worth a shot,” Freddy shrugged, before stretching and giving the thumbs up to them. Patch smiled and gave him one back, whereas Bubba saluted him with a “Hope ya’ two have a great time togetha’! If anythin’ crazy, weird or potentially life threatenin’ happens, just give me a call… I know a guy or two.”

“.....Thanks?” Freddy murmured, confused and a little creeped out, but Bubba just winked before walking off to return to the ship, with Patch not far behind. Freddy just decided to shrug off what he saw, and proceeded to walk into the bakery.

###  **Inside the bakery** **  
** **6:52 PM**

Ever since Bonnie left, Chica had prioritized finishing up a new strawberry shortcake. To her, getting a cake right was like making sure she tied her shoes, especially if it was a birthday cake. This specific cake was one she wanted to get right for a while now, but could never perfect. At least, until now. She pulled it out of the oven, put it in its container, and tried to contain her satisfaction.

Soon, the bell atop the door jingled, catching Chica's attention. She glanced out the kitchen door, trying to see who it was, but saw no one. She walked over to the front of the counter to get a better look, and still, no one. Confused, she proceeded to turn back... only to be greeted by a jumpscare. She quickly peeped in shock and fell right on her rear, barely saving the cake in her wings, to which the rabbit burst out in laughter. "¡Chingado conejo! Bonnie, can you please stop doing that? You almost made me drop my new cake!"

"Just make another one then," replied Bonnie, not skipping a beat.

"Are you kidding me?" Chica burst out. "This one took, like, an hour to bake!" She crossed the room to the fresh goods display and propped the cake carefully on the Lazy Susan, giving it a brief spin before stepping back proudly. She turned to Bonnie, who was still smirking. However, before she could say anymore, the door to the bakery opened with another jingle. It was Freddy, still wearing the heavy backpack and all. He proceeded to start looking around, looking around for Fredbear or anyone who might help find him. 

Bonnie and Chica quickly noticed him.

"Have you seen that guy before?" Chica whispered to Bonnie.

"Nah, seems like a new guy. Kinda looks like Fredbe-"

"You know what, I got this!"

Chica put on her most winning customer service smile and sauntered over to Freddy.

"Hello hello!" Chica exclaimed. "Welcome to Chica's Pastry World. I'm Chica Pollo, any help ya’ need is a cluck away!" she said slightly awkwardly, before striking the same, small pose and goofy smile as before.

Freddy looked at her slightly confused. Chica seemed nice enough, but a bit on the hyper side as well, which weirded him out. “Uhh… okay! Thanks, madam." Freddy said. He took one last look around, before trying to walk off, which rubbed Chica the wrong way. 

“Hey, don't just leave yet!... Who are you anyway?" 

Freddy turned around to respond. "Uh… I’m Freddy Fazbear. You’re asking because I'm new here, right?"

"Err... yeah! Where are you from, Denmacko? Poppingham? Brazil?"

"Hurricane, U-".

"Oh my gosh, you live in a hurricane?! How is that even possib-"

"It's not a literal hurricane, it's a small town in Utah... don't ask about the name, I've never gotten it either."

Freddy gave a small shrug, while Chica felt a little embarrassed. She sighed and tried to bring the conversation back on track. "Aaanyway, so what brings you here?"

"Not much, just decided to check this place out for a vacation by request of my uncle-"

"Who dat?" asked Bonnie, who was suddenly right behind Freddy, who flinched and swore, fuzzed out in shock. Bonnie sighed, chuckled, then reached his paw out. "Sorry about that, force of habit."

"I-It's fine." Freddy replied. "But anyway, my uncle is Fr-" 

"Name's Bonnie Lightfoot." he interrupted. "I'm sure ya' heard of me. Pretty popular guitarist dude, planning on a tour sometime later this year. Got like eleventy billion fans."

Freddy stared at him confused and rather skeptical. "Okay?" 

There was an awkward silence, with Bonnie annoyed, Chica embarrassed even more, and Freddy tried to wiggle his way out of the tension. "Listen, I'm kind of in a bit of a hurr-" but before he could finish, the bell jingled for yet a third time.

"Hohoho, well what do you know!" chortled a spry, ripe-aged bear near the front of the store. He looked like an older, golden version of Freddy, and was dressed in a purple business suit with an equally purple top hat, along with a small name tag. He walked over to Freddy, then shook his hand eagerly. "Was just about to get you a surprise cake to celebrate your special visit! Assumed you had already settled into the special vacation home I set up for ya'."

"Huh, I had the same idea! Oh yeah, and I was looking for you, that too." Freddy replied. Bonnie and Chica's jaws dropped, and they proceeded to look at each other.

"W-wa-wait." Bonnie blubbered.

" _ Fredbear _ is your uncle?!" Chica finished. Freddy smirked, then told them "Heh, yeah, I figured I'd get at least one of these." As he said that, Fredbear noticed the cake Chica had just placed, and walked over. "Excuse me, miss, is that cake for sale? It looks quite scrumptious!"

"O-of course!" Chica squealed, looking like she was in the presence of royalty or some kind of god. Fredbear smiled, then pulled out a small pouch of tokens from his front pocket and gave them to her. "Thank you so much sir, it's a real honor!"

"Anytime, kiddo!" Fredbear proclaimed, then gave the cake a hearty sniff. "Hmmmhm, your taste is quite exquisite!". Chica blushed as she proceeded to box and hand over the cake in a hurry. Fredbear tipped his hat in their general direction and turned to leave, but before his hand was at the door, he turned around to face his beloved nephew "C'mon Freddybear, I'll help you get set up at the house."

"Your full name is Freddybear?" Bonnie smirked, much to Freddy's annoyance. He sighed, then explained, "No, it's just a thing he calls me as a joke about the whole weird name coincidence."

"How can it be a coincidence if his sibling is one of your parents?" Chica pointed out, but Fredbear just chuckled. "Long story."

Freddy then walked over to his uncle, but looked back at Chica and Bonnie. "Thanks for the talk guys, hope to see you later."

And with that, the two bears set off, Freddy glimpsing back at Chica and Bonnie and giving a little wave. Little did any of them realize that this was going to be the beginning of quite the adventure, one that would stick with them for a long, long time afterwards.


	2. Chapter 2

###  **February 8th, 2014** **  
** **9:05 AM**

_ Tick, tock _

_ Tick, tock _

_ Tick, tock _

_ Tick, to- _

“Lennie, what are you doing?”

“Nothin’.” Lennie said, moving away from the clock he was standing way too close to.

It was just an average Saturday. The two had yet to be given their next assignment, so they were told to relax in the break room. Normally, this would be standard procedure, but today was… different, to put it lightly. Lennie could barely take it, and he’d only been up for three hours.

Lennie was a fairly simple, scrawny looking pink dinosaur, wearing shades, a black tuxedo, khakis and a brown fedora. His partner, George Small, was a hulking, blocky dragon, with a green glow. He went by the codename “Dragoon”, and wore a similar outfit to Lennie’s, but wore a white suit instead of a black one. 

The two had been together for the past few years, but were still seen as rookies at their job. Said job was to monitor any or all things their boss thought needed protecting. George found this job stressful, but well paying and good exercise. Lennie was mainly in it for adventure… and because he had no idea what to do with a degree in philosophy.

“So, uh, George… when do ya reckon’ Mr. C’ll give us da’ next job? ...Asking for a friend.”

George was unamused, used to his little buddy asking this type of thing. After a brief sigh, he grabbed his can of Soul Juice, had a few more sips, and tried to consult him.

“Listen, Lennie, I get that you don’t wanna sit here and wait, but that’s all we can do right now. I wish we were out doing somethin’ exciting too, but I’m not allowed to just make up a mission for us on the spot.”

“Right, right.” Lennie said, clearly not listening to him. George simply went back to enjoying his drink, and sat down on the couch. Lennie walked over to the door, peaking out of it and trying to see if there was anything interesting outside. He saw... a hallway, with wallpaper, like most hallways. There was a neat painting Jeremy hung the other week, apparently made by his daughter… which he couldn’t see fully because it was four feet away from the door. Just then, he noticed two people.

It was hard to make them out, but they seemed quite dark. Literally. They almost looked like they were covered in vantablack, except one of them was purple… and he knew who they were. Upon seeing them, Lennie squealed in excitement, thinking they were here to give them a task. Just as he did, however, they appeared to stop in their tracks, before turning to face the door and moving towards it.

George noticed his excitement almost instantly, trying to say “Lennie, what are y-“ before the door opened, revealing the two figures. They were two of Mr. C’s best men, codenamed 23 and 83. 23 was a tall, slim rabbit man with a grumpy, yet captivating look on his face. 83 had a similar physique to George, but wore a matching outfit to 23. Specifically, a black detective’s jacket. Neither of them seemed to have a clue what was going on.

For nearly half a minute, the room was filled with silence, as nobody was really sure what to say. Eventually, 83 caved in and walked over to the water cooler, getting a quick cup and leaning against the wall.

“How’ve you boys been doing this morning? Haven’t seen you around much lately.”

“Eh, same old, same old” George answered. “Me and Lennie have been waiting for a new job.”

“Well I’ll be damned, so were we!”

With that, Lennie slapped his head in disappointment, which 23 noticed. For a few more seconds, there was silence in the room, as 23 tried to signal for his friend to get out while they could. He didn’t say anything, but his body language read “please, don’t bother with these guys, follow me”. 83 showed signs of wanting to talk some more, but knew he was right, walking out of the room without saying goodbye.

If Lennie wasn’t disappointed before, he was disappointed now.

“Will  _ anything _ happen today?!” he exclaimed, back at the door.

“Lennie, please, I-“

“I got you to look after me, and you got me to look after you, and that’s why we can’t do nothin’ right now. I get it, that doesn’t mean I’m having fun.”

“...That… that’s not what I was going to say… and that doesn’t even make sense.”

Lennie just groaned and leaned against the door. He looked back at the clock, it was 9:16 now. Normally for him, hours went by in what felt like eighty nine seconds, but the one bad day he was having just couldn’t end. He felt hopeless… and then he heard something.

Someone was crying.

He quickly peeked out the door again, and there it was. A small child was sobbing at the end of the hallway. It was hard to make out what he was wearing, but just looking at him kind of hurt. As if just seeing him made it harder to breathe. Without a second thought, he opened the door and tried to gently walk towards the child.

“Lennie, what on Earth are you doing?” George said, not noticing the sounds of tears and despair. Lennie ignored him, wanting to cautiously approach the boy and make sure he was alright. To his annoyance, he got up and ran away before he could say anything. Lennie followed in hot pursuit… while George’s eyes widened.

“Lennie, don’t, that’s not a-“

It was too late. Lennie was already in a completely separate hallway. To his surprise, the boy seemed unusually fast, but thankfully, the only place he could end up in was the boiler room, which, unsurprisingly, Lennie saw had a partially opened door. He took a second to catch his breath, then quickly opened the door.

To his surprise, there was no child. No words could describe what he had discovered. The moment he gazed his eyes on it, he knew what had happened, and tried to scream. Despite this, he didn’t have it in him to scream. He was completely frozen in place, and had only one place to run to.

##  **Episode 1: Crème de la Crème**

###  **January 22nd, 2016** **  
** **1913 Paulskirk Drive** **  
** **7:15 AM**

One day in, and everything seemed to be going swell and normal… well, as normal as life can get for a man named Freddy Fazbear, anyway. Most of yesterday was spent setting stuff up with Fredbear, but it was far from boring. Not once did his uncle ever look stressed or annoyed by anything, he always had a cheeky, childish grin on his face, and did whatever he could to help. At the same time, he showed a surprising amount of experience with technology, helping him set up the WiFi router and checking that it was working on their phones. They even managed to set up an old computer they found lying around.

Generally speaking, the house was pretty well-lit and clean, hardly a speck of dust around despite it having sat empty for this long. It was decently big, but not too big, with a few empty rooms here and there, each lined with wallpaper littered with glitter and illustrations of clouds, with a few stars on strings hanging from the ceiling. The place was supposedly built in the late 80s, and it showed, but it never felt rundown or anything. The temperature was slightly cold, but Freddy didn’t think too much of it at the time, since it was still Winter and all.

The bedroom was still being set up, so Freddy just decided to crash on the couch for the night. Not like he minded, though, since he managed to catch a few reruns of Green Hornet and the 1960s Batman show. For some reason, there were also a lot of commercials for an art gallery. The living room was somewhat cramped, but comfy and easy to traverse. The walls were a bright shade of green, that went well with the relatively large, brown TV and golden clock right beside it. 

To his surprise, there was an old, red-buttoned phone next to the couch, which actually worked. That was nothing, however, compared to the front door. For whatever reason, it was a mechanical door that had to be opened via a button. It felt somewhat odd and out of place, but Freddy decided not to comment on it beyond the usual surprise and curiosity as to how it worked.

As of now, Freddy wasn’t really up to anything. He was mostly just flipping through channels, while eating some potato chips. He was already thinking about what he was going to do that day, but didn’t know where to start. He certainly wanted to check out that bakery from earlier, the owner seemed nice and the products were pretty solid, but he wasn’t really the kind to hunt for a specific person. There was also that Bonnie guy, who mentioned going on tour later. Wonder what he’s got going for him?

Just as he started really thinking about this stuff, he heard a knock at the door. It caught him off guard, but nevertheless he got up and walked over to it. It was still taking some time to get used to the weird button system they used, but he couldn’t really do much about it. When the doors actually did open, he saw… it was just a teenage, human boy. He was decently tall, a little chubby and had a flattop haircut, but looked somewhat confused by what he was doing there. The lad was holding what looked to be a pack of cards, reading them as if he were preparing for a test, seemingly unaware the door had opened.

“Um... may I help you?” Freddy asked.

When he heard that, the boy got mildly caught off guard, but cleared his throat and proceeded to tell him “W-W-Welcome to Fazbearica…” He immediately realized he flubbed, before pausing for a moment. He soon thought to himself, and muttered “..F-Fazbear Village? ...No, that’s not it… Villagica? No, that sounds worse… Dang it, was it….”

"Fazbear Hills."

"Y-yes! W-welcome to Fazbear H-hills!"

While Freddy just stared at him awkwardly and confusedly, the boy skimmed through all of his cards in a panic. Thankfully, he quickly got wind of the confusion, gulped, and proclaimed, “D-da name’s Bryant Faraday, local toah guide. B-by ordah of da mayor, I’m suppo-supposed to give you a toah o’ the village.”

Freddy just… stared, still rather confused. Did Fredbear really hire this guy? If he did, why didn’t he tell him in advance? The kid didn’t really seem bad or anything, but he looked rather nervous and didn’t even know the town name. Nevertheless, as they say, don’t judge a book by its cover.

“S-sorry if I cau-caughtcha off guard, mister.” Bryant said, “I’m still feahly new at dis job, only got in about a week ago.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Freddy replied. “...So, you were hired by the mayor?”

“The one and only… why?”

“He’s my uncle.”

“O-O-Oh! I’m surprised he nevah mentioned that. He made it sound like you w-were some kinda employ-yee or somethin.’” The moment Bryant finished, he reached his hand out to shake. Freddy decided to go along, but he still wasn’t entirely sure about the legitimacy of the kid. Bryant seemed completely locked out of whatever loop Fredbear had set out for them, and it showed. After a few second pause, Freddy asked “So… where did you have in mind?”

“U-uh… which do ya prefer, pizza or burgers?” 

Unsurprisingly, Freddy immediately said “...Pizza?” With that, Bryant took a deep breath and told him “Follow me, den. Know a really nice pizzeria down on Main Street.” He then started marching down the left sidewalk, with Freddy still mildly skeptical, but following him regardless.

###  **Main Street** **  
** **7:26 AM**

To Freddy’s surprise, the town actually had a somewhat retro look to it. A lot of the buildings looked like they came from the 50s or 80s, with a few looking like castles, coming in either indigo, red or an orangish yellow. Nobody really seemed to be carrying much technology or even using cars much, but everyone seemed fairly happy and living their lives as is. Among others, he saw a happy frog jogging down the street, a hippo and elephant chatting on a bench, a lamb carrying some painting supplies, and even a brightly colored bear listening to what sounded like vaporwave music.

“T-This right here is da historic Main Street of Fazbear Hills,” said Bryant, having finally found the correct card. “Arguably da most populah part of town, a-and also da very first part of town, having been built aallll the way back in eight-sevan’. Over ‘dere you can see the Founding Tree, the last of…”

While Bryant lectured him about the town’s history, Freddy's gaze began to wander. He wasn’t tired, but rather, he just couldn’t stop looking at his surroundings. He wasn't sure why, but he felt eyes on him from who knows where. He didn't know who, or from where; wherever he glanced, there was nothing. 

Everywhere felt empty, as if it was nowhere. He couldn’t make out anything that could have been staring at him, no matter what. For a moment, he thought he might have been going insane, like a patient at an asylum. Never moving, never thinking, just staring off into the void, doing the same things on repeat until the day it all ends.

“Uhh.. Freddy? Is everything okay?”

With just that one phrase, he snapped out of it. Bryant was looking at him, somewhat concerned and clearly confused. Everything was perfectly fine, it was all in his head. He felt a bit embarrassed, but shrugged it off and told him “Sorry, didn’t get as much sleep as I would have wanted.”

He was lying, but not to manipulate him. He just wasn’t sure how to rationalize what just happened. Bryant was clearly still a bit skeptical, but sighed and seemed to accept it.

“C’mon, then” he said. “We’re supposed tuh go down dis way. Okay?”

With that, Freddy tried to clear his head and move on. Even if this still felt a bit sketchy, he didn’t wanna be rude to the kid, and was genuinely curious what the town was like. It had a distinct, cozy atmosphere, as if it were a cool day in the middle of Summer, or he was about to take a nap while in a good mood.

While they walked, Freddy couldn’t help but check out his surroundings. They’d just left the more natural looking section of town to a more industrialized one, but it still had the same kind of feel as the other. This simply had proper roads, stoplights, and what looked like a drone. Looked to be a bright purple airplane with what appeared to be eyes on top of the wings. It was flying in circles, but for the life of him he couldn’t see anyone controlling it.

In the middle of his train of thought, he realized that they had reached a crosswalk, and there seemed to be a bit of traffic. Strange, given that there seemed to be barely any vehicles before, but whatever. That’s not even mentioning that all the vehicles were identical black vans. Bryant was shuffling through his cards while looking at the vans every few seconds, so he probably wanted to show Freddy something but didn’t anticipate this.

Not sure what to say to him, he decided to analyze his surroundings some more, since today had basically just been a sightseeing trip. Turning around, he saw a few… interesting looking stores. One was a small furniture store called Norman’s, and what appeared to be something called… Fazburger. In front of it was a hastily made cardboard cutout of what appeared to be his uncle, drawn looking like some generic kids cartoon character. Before he could question this, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“U-uh, hey. We don’t have all day.”

The coast was finally clear. The two started walking again, but Freddy couldn’t help but feel like something was wrong. Bryant didn’t look angry or anything, but he did seem a bit annoyed. He seemed to notice Freddy looking at him right away, but didn’t say a word. Instead, he just focused on organizing his cards.

They once again stopped, but not because of any traffic. This time, they wound up in what appeared to be a plaza, except it reminded Freddy of a cul-de-sac. All the buildings resembled normal houses, but were pretty evidently stores, including a Snack Space, Friny Taco, and a few others he didn’t recognize. However, most appeared to be food related. Looking back, the Fazburger place looked like a house too.

Just as he started questioning this, Bryant started doing his job.

“Alright, alright, section C: ‘Out of order, but for a quarter’. Dis is what we like to call the ‘stormes’. They were originally just regular houses, but da rise in popularity of cooking shows in the early… 200-wait… yeah, 2000s, inspired people tuh start their own businesses. Not all of ‘dem were huge hits, but they were still successful enough to get sponsors, leading to their renovations into chains, I’m sure you’re familiar with.”

“Why didn’t they just make a separate building then?”

Bryant paused for a moment when he heard that, but still casually asked “..W-What do you mean?”

“Like, you said these were peoples’  _ houses _ , right? Wouldn’t it just make more sense to rent a building? Where are they going to live?”

Once again, more silence, but this time it lasted a little longer. Both were confused, and neither seemed to know what to say. Before either could muster up something, however, they heard someone… yelling. Turning around, they saw five figures. One was a large, hulking bear, with sharp teeth, claws, rough fur and a red Hawaiian shirt. Besides him were three pudgy bear cubs, wearing red, blue and green respectively. The red one wore a simple buttoned shirt holding some kind of logbook, the blue one wore a long sleeved shirt with upward sticking hair, and the green one wore a hoodie and looked like he didn’t wanna be there. There was also a chicken woman, wearing a white muscle shirt, a straw hat, and eating a sandwich.

“Can we go home now?” the green one said. “We’ve been here for like twenty minutes now, and we’ve just been standing around.”

The red one rolled his eyes and interjected. “Don’t be so negative, Rebel. Mr. Cawthon runs the biggest business in the world, averaging over t-“

“Jet, shut up.”

Jet just sighed, and gave his brother a serious look. “I’m just saying, he earns a lot of money here alone. Strategically spea-“

“I’m sorry, but I’m gonna have to agree with Rebel here.” said the blue one. “This is an  _ island _ owned by a tech tycoon. There should be like robots, or lasers, or an airplane, or  _ something _ here. Instead it’s just a bunch of lame houses.”

Jet was now growing frustrated with his brothers. “Turbo, we  _ got here _ on an airplane, what ar-“

“WILL YOU BOYS QUIT THE YAPPING ALREADY?! YOUR MOM AND I HAVEN’T EVEN FOUND A TOUR GUIDE YET.”

The three instantly took a step back after hearing this. Their mom interjected, saying “Sweety, sweety. Don’t be so hard on them. We’re on an island.”

“That doesn’t change shit, Chic.”

She just sighed, and started walking away. “C’mon,” she said. “Let’s go find a tour guide before we run out of time.”

With that, the family started walking away, seemingly not noticing Freddy or Bryant. They were both kinda confused about what they just witnessed, and especially confused why they didn’t participate.

“Are you going to help them, or..?” Freddy asked.

“Nah, nah, not allowed to take more den o-” 

Before he could finish his sentence, a lightbulb went up in his head.

“Follow me, I know  _ just _ where we should go next.” Bryant proclaimed, clearly kinda excited. Freddy was still kinda confused, but just went along with it.

###  **Town Hall** **  
** **7:59 AM**

After about ten or so minutes of walking, the two finally reached their destination. Freddy was quite tired, but when he saw where they were, he was pleasantly surprised. Before them was a large clock tower, that appeared to double as some sort of mansion or office building. It looked somewhat ancient, but clearly modern, with a cheerful, upbeat atmosphere. It certainly wasn’t a mind blowing spectacle, but Freddy was still happily caught off guard. He assumed the town hall would be dingy office, but no.

“So is this where Fredb-“

“‘Dis is where our mayor lives, sleeps and works. It was among da’ first few buildings made, and apparently was made quite quickly. Designed to look older than it actually is, its completion marked the official founding of the town, back in 1987.”

“I can see that.”

Bryant just sighed and reshuffled his cards. “C’mon, the inside’s a lot more interesting.”

Freddy could tell from the tone of his voice and body language that something was wrong, but he couldn’t tell what. He felt a bit guilty, but didn’t know what to say, so he just decided to wait and walk. The inside looked surprisingly elaborate, with a red carpeted floor, a lot of golden decorations, and even a chandelier. The place looked bigger than he was expecting, with a large staircase in the back of the room, three bathrooms for men, women and yes, a security guard office, and also an elevator.

“God  _ damn _ ,” Freddy muttered.

“What?” Bryant asked, genuinely confused. Freddy didn’t see what there was to be confused about, but he pressed on.

“I really wasn’t expecting the place to be this huge and elaborate. It looks like a billionaire’s mansion.”

“Did you not know Fredbear is wealthy?”

“I mean… yeah, of course. He’s a billionaire?”

“Well…. u-uh.. no, b-but still.”

The two decided to explore the lobby a bit. Nobody else seemed to be there yet, strangely enough. The more Freddy looked around, the more little details he noticed. There was a vase, containing weird looking, fluffy flowers, that reminded him of teddy bears. On the wall were several frames, holding a painting of Fredbear himself, what appeared to be blueprints, and a literal key to the town, among a few other things. Freddy was just confused about how or why someone would make a key like that in real life.

Just as he was about to ask about that, two people entered the building. Both of them were bright green hares, but otherwise couldn’t look more different from each other. One of them was a tall, slightly chubby man with an upbeat smile, white clothes and a bright green hue, carrying a few books. The other was a slightly short, slim woman wearing black, with rings around her eyes and darkish fur. The first guy lit up when he saw Freddy.

“Hey there, how ya’ doing? Are you new in town? Don’t think I’ve seen you before. If you’d like it, I can give a tour.”

“U-Uh, thanks, but I’m already giving him one.”

The hare looked a bit disappointed, but didn’t let it get to him. Before he could say anything else, his sister interjected.

“Sorry ‘bout that, Spencer really likes to make a good first impression. Name’s Stacy.”

“Uh, thanks.” Freddy said, a bit overwhelmed. “Do you two work here, or…?”

“Affirmative!” Spencer proclaimed. “I’m the office secretary and Stacy’s the current day guard, but we’re both new guys. We just got here.”

“Oh hey, aren’t you a guard too, Freddy?” Bryant asked.

“Y-Yeah, but I doubt our jobs are really that similar. I usually do the graveyard shift at a mall.”

“Oooh, which one? The Mall of America? Starcourt Mall? P-“

“Spencer, stop interrupting him.”

“Sorry, sis.”

Freddy was still a bit annoyed and overwhelmed, but had a small chuckle and tried to be nice. “Nah, I work up in Hurricane.”

“ Hurricane… ” Stacy muttered. “Wait, are you Fredbear’s nephew?”

“...Yes?”

“....Huh, neat.” 

With that, Stacy just kinda shrugged, then looked at her watch and started walking away.

“Welp, nice talkin’ to ya.”

Freddy and Bryant just looked at each other, before Spencer walked a little closer and said “My apologies, but I need to get back to work as well. Was very nice meeting you two gentlemen. Good luck with your tour!”

In a minute, both of them went their separate ways, and Freddy and Bryant were back to having nobody but themselves to talk to.

“Wait, shouldn’t Fredbear be here too?”

“Nah, he told me earlier that he’s out today. Something apparently really important is today, but he avoided telling me what. C’mon, let’s go check out the gift shop.”

“What?”

###  **Town Hall Gift Shop** **  
** **8:20 AM**

For whatever reason, the Town Hall has its own gift shop. It’s not actually a part of Town Hall, it was a few blocks away on Joseph Junction. According to Bryant, it’s called that because it was  _ originally  _ meant to be the town hall, before Fredbear came up with the clock tower idea after watching Back to the Future. Nevertheless, the place looked like any other gift shop, just with a slightly higher roof.

There were a lot of novelties and knick knacks, along with just general merchandise. There were a few Funko Pops of cartoon characters like Alice Angel and Oswald the Ocelot, as well as some T-shirts with apparent Fazbear Hills sayings. Besides them, was a hat rack. There was a surprising amount of hats, with top hats in particular having their own shelf, though they were evidently sold out. 

“What makes dis shop stand out from othuh, similar gift shops is its hard workin’ staff.” Bryant said. “A good chunk of de memawhabilia are handmade by de staff, originally becawze of de town’s beginnings, but it’s since become a tradishun.”

“Cool.” Freddy said, more interested in looking around than listening. He noticed a small magazine rack in the corner of the store. Most of them were stuff he never heard of, but there were one or two he recognized, like Screws, Bolts, and Hairpins. Bryant just sighed again, and went back to sorting out his cards.

After a while, Freddy noticed another hat rack. This town sure does like hats, it seems. One in particular stood out to him, and captivated him to check it out. It was a red baseball cap, with the words “Toy Trinity” written on the front. He heard of the band before, but all he really knew about them was the name. Either way, it looks nifty, so he began walking towards it.

However, he accidentally bumped into someone else. He quickly said sorry, but was caught off guard by this man’s appearance. He was wearing a dark purple hoodie, with black gloves, purple sweatpants, a golden name tag, and a plastic mask of Purple Guy completely concealing his face. It was hard to tell what species he even was, but Freddy was appropriately creeped out. The man said nothing.

Once again, there was an empty shelf supposed to be for top hats. Freddy smirked and decided to put his hat on it for now, while trying out the souvenir hats. There were actually several versions of the design he liked, coming in red, blue, yellow and white. Only the red one seemed to fit him, but he still liked it, and tried to look around for a mirror. There wasn’t one, but he did notice an odd poster of Fredbear.

It colored his eyes green instead of blue.

Regardless, he pulled out his wallet, and started walking over to Bryant. He leaned against a beam, and remarked “How do I look?”

“Uh… cool, I-I guess?”

With that, Freddy took the hat off for a second, and walked over to the cashier. It was an anim man, glowing bright teal with what looked like an afro, wearing a purple vest.

“That’ll be thirteen tickets and twenty five tokens.”

Bit more than Freddy expected, but he had more than enough on him, and was happy with his purchase. Bryant just looked at him confused, however.

“N-Not judgin’ or anythin’, b-but didn’t you already have a hat?”

“Well, yeah, but it’s good to have variety. It’s not like it’s a uniform or something.”

“Why don’t you have it with you, then?”

“Don’t worry, it’s just over th—“

Freddy pointed at the shelf… and only then did he realize it wasn’t there. It just seemed to vanish out of thin air. Freddy rushed over and tried to see if it had fallen… but then he heard the door open. Both of them turned around, and saw the man from before… with Freddy’s top hat in tow. The man immediately ran off without a second thought.


	3. Chapter 3

##  **Episode 1: Crème de la Crème, Part** **2**

###  **Town Hall Gift Shop** **  
** **8:25 AM**

“N-Not judgin’ or anythin’, b-but didn’t you already have a hat?”

“Well, yeah, but it’s good to have variety. It’s not like it’s a uniform or something.”

“Why don’t you have it with you, then?”

“Don’t worry, it’s just over th—“

Freddy pointed at the shelf… and only then did he realize it wasn’t there. It just seemed to vanish out of thin air. Freddy rushed over and tried to see if it had fallen… but then he heard the door open. Both of them turned around, and saw the man from before… with Freddy’s top hat in tow. The man immediately ran off without a second thought.

Similarly, Freddy immediately began rushing after him. Bryant was caught completely off guard, both because of the theft and because of Freddy’s immediate reaction.

“H-Hey! What are you doing?!”

He got no response. Figures. Bryant just groaned, then tried to follow in hot pursuit. Thankfully, the two hadn’t gotten very far. The Violent Violet evidently knew the streets a lot better than Freddy did, but both had trouble not knocking into people strolling. Bryant meanwhile had issues keeping up with them.

Eventually, the Violent Violet managed to cross the street, with Freddy stuck behind traffic. Once again, it was mostly just black vans, but Freddy couldn’t care less about what is going on with them. He was just angry that he lost him.

“Seriously, what is up with you?” Bryant barked at him.

“He stole my hat.”

“It’s just a top hat, why don’t you just get another?”

“It’s a priceless family heirloom.”

Bryant immediately felt extremely stupid and remorseful upon hearing this, and wasn’t really sure what to say.

“O-Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry… maybe we should go call the police then.”

“Since when have police hunted down hat thieves?”

“I thought you just said it was important.”

“It’s a guy wearing a plastic mask of an urban legend, I’m sure we can handle this by ourselves.”

“But-“

“Come on, we don’t have all day.”

Strangely, the moment the two turned to check the traffic, all the vans appeared to be gone, and the Violent Violet was trying to catch his breath at a power line. Without any hesitation, Freddy went back to chasing after him, much to Bryant’s annoyance. The Violent Violet quickly realized he was still being followed, and hastily tried to get back to running away.

He quickly noticed an alleyway, and ducked right into it. Freddy and Bryant noticed this, but when they caught up and started scanning the area, they realized he wasn’t anywhere in sight. Freddy tried to see if he was hiding somewhere… and wouldn’t you know it, the Violent Violet lived up to his name, swatting Freddy in the head with a rusty old frying pan.

Thankfully, the frying pan was too busted up to make a serious dent on Freddy, falling apart just as it hit his head. It still proved to be a good distraction, however, as the Violent Violet managed to get away, while Freddy leaned against the brick wall and rubbed his head. Before Bryant could catch up and make sure he was okay, the Violent Violet managed to climb over a chain fence and get out of their line of sight.

“Freddy, are you okay?!”

“Y-Yeah, just… errgh..”

He got up, and brushed himself off a bit. Looking at the fence, they could both see they wouldn’t be able to climb it, so they immediately thought to take the long way.

“C’mon, he seemed to be goin’ down Cassidy Drive.”

They both started rushing out of the alleyway, but once again, Freddy couldn’t help but feel like he was being watched. He briefly stopped, and looked around, the quietness of the area t-

“Freddy, what are you doing?”

“S-sorry, sorry, it’s just… forget it.”

Just as he got back to focusing on the Violent Violet, a figure stepped out from the alleyway.

###  **Nedd Bear’s (Used) Carorama** **  
** **8:40 AM**

They spent a good while looking around Cassidy Drive, but no matter what, there didn’t seem to be any sign of him there. Undeterred, Bryant pulled out a map he brought, and guessed that he might be hiding out near the town’s local car dealership, since traffic was ironically pretty rare over there.

The place looked basically like how you’d expect. There were a number of cars of varying sizes and colors, all being sold at exaggeratedly high prices. The building itself was small, and shared the same color pallet as its manager. Outside the front office, there was a bench, as well as a rack of newspapers, and posters promoting Pirate Cove.

Freddy and Bryant arrived in a hurry, taking a moment to hold their breaths, before investigating their surroundings. Bryant in particular was quite tired, but Freddy seemed used to this kind of thing. Was this really a specialty of his, running around looking for a guy? Nedd himself was nowhere to be seen, but Freddy noticed a few signs featuring him. He wasn’t particularly impressed. He went over to the front window and tried to see if he was hiding in there, but soon, he heard a voice.

“Why hello there, young fella.”

He turned around, confused, and saw a purple hippo. Despite saying young fella, he didn’t seem particularly old himself. He wore a top hat, similar to Freddy’s, but this one had a slightly pink tint to it, and didn’t seem to be on straight. Freddy had no idea who he was.

“Uh… hi?”

Bryant was only slightly less clueless. He had seen him around town before, and heard he was dating Nedd, but couldn’t fully remember his name. It was Mr. Hippo, or something like that. He had no idea why he was here or why he was talking to Freddy.

“It seems that your journey… has ended.”

“W-What?”

“It is as if your game has been shut off, or your show has been canceled. Whatever you might have been wanting to find here no longer exists, if it even existed… in the first place.”

Before Freddy could question what he was talking about, the man got closer to him and put him into a headlock.

“This tragedy reminds me of a tale that happened very, very long ago, in the far off year… of 2015. It involved me, and my good, very special friend who everybody knows… Sarah.”

“What are you-“

“Thanks again for looking after the place!”

“Anything for you, my fruity colored friend.”

Christmas was on the horizon, and so many people were going out to celebrate with their families. This was the case for Sarah, a very happy frog, who was also a jogger. She had been preparing to go visit her Hop Pop up in Miami, so she had asked for her good friend, Howard Ippo, to watch over her house for the weekend.

The two had been friends for a good while. They weren’t best friends, but it was hard for the two to get upset with each other, especially since one was seemingly always smiling. Howard was relaxing on her couch at the moment, reading a book and thinking about the things he needed to do around the house while she was gone.

There was an awkward silence as the two waited for each other to finish their sentences. 

“...Anyway, cya latah’!”

With that, she threw down a smoke bomb and left the house. Howard didn’t comment on her doing that.

After a while, he had grown weary of his book and, like the person that he is, decided to try and look for something else to do. He looked around the house. It was quite small, with only three rooms upstairs and no basement, but he wanted to be sure everything was clean. Everything looked to be in order.

Just then, he noticed a familiar sight. It was Christopher, Sarah’s trademark dog. He was a Blue Lacy, and was adopted many years prior, but was still fairly young. In front of him was his doggie bowl, which he had taken to share with his temporary owner.

“Good boy, but I think you’re clean enough as is.”

Christopher sat there confused, while Howard went back to his couch. He started thinking about the benches he liked to sit at, and the adventures he had with his good friend Orville. Just last week, Orville got his tie stuck in a fan. It was hilarious, and not painful at all.

A few hours passed, and Howard was still on the couch, now watching TV. There were a lot of commercials, but he managed to find a show dedicated to the science of paint drying, and was having a fun time watching it. Christopher came over again, this time with a stick in his mouth. Howard noticed this five minutes after he entered the room, and thought about what he was seeing.

“Sorry, good boy, but I’m afraid that now is not a good time to play throw and return. It’s currently snowing right now, and thus it is very cold outside this establishment. If you are cold, you run at risk of getting sick, and if you get sick, you become potentially vulnerable to death, or just a really bad day. Eventually, you will become like the birds at the park, which, if you don’t know, usually spend their time frozen in the park, where they…”

Christopher was a dog, and even he was able to tell just how little was actually going on. He just kept going on and on, and it was near impossible to follow what he was saying without either falling asleep or ripping out your own hair. What a complete moron.

After a while, Christopher became sad, and walked away. He left his stick behind, figuring it’d still be there when he got back. Someone out there liked him and would let him play, but she wasn’t here right now, and he would have to deal with someone who didn’t seem to understand the responsibility of raising a dog.

There was only one place for him to go.

“...”

That was it. The story just… stopped, and Mr. Hippo did nothing to acknowledge this.

“What did that have to do with anything?”

It took him a minute, but Mr. Hippo finally replied.

“You know, things don’t always work out the way you want them to, but that’s okay.”

“That doesn’t answer my question. Can you please let me go already?”

He didn’t budge. Bryant was just as confused as Freddy, but had even less idea what to do. Freddy struggled to get out, as Mr. Hippo seemed completely oblivious. Thankfully, a car parked right behind the three, and Nedd happened to come out.

“Oh howdy. What are y'all up t- wait... great, not again...”

He walked over to Mr. Hippo, and for once, he actually seemed to notice him, letting Freddy go instantly.

“Sorry 'bout that, he tends to really enjoy ramblin' a lot. Really sweet feller once you get to know him.”

“Aw, shucks…”

Freddy and Bryant looked at each other, still completely dumbfounded by why this happened. While the couple walked away, they tried to keep their distance, when all the sudden, Freddy noticed something in the distance. It was the Violent Violet, hiding in a bush, seemingly looking to see if the coast was clear.

“Come on,” Freddy said. “He’s right over there!”

The two immediately picked up the chase and tried to corner him. He noticed at more or less the last second, running while struggling to keep a hold of the hat. Despite this, he still managed to get away from them, but this time, they knew exactly where he was going. He was running down Fazbear Avenue. 

Luckily, there was a taxi driving by, and there didn’t seem to be anyone besides the driver inside. Bryant quickly shouted “Taxi!”, and the car stopped, with the window opening to reveal the driver. It was a white fox, with fur that looked like plastic, bright, pink cheeks and a snout covered in stubble.

“Whaddya want?”

“Follow that purple guy.”

“W-What?”

“We don’t have time to explain, just hurry!”

“Okay, okay…”

The two quickly boarded their seats, with Freddy paying him twenty tickets. The taxi wasn’t as fast as they were expecting, but they still managed to keep up with him. The Violent Violet didn’t even seem to notice they were still following him. It all seemed to be coming along perfectly.

There was only one place for them to go.

###  **Fall Fest Costume Corner** **  
** **9:02 AM**

After a while, the two were forced to leave the taxi and get back on their feet. They drove all the way down the street, winding up at a deadend. The only building at this point was some kind of costume shop. Freddy pretty evidently never saw it before, so Bryant pulled out his cards and tried to fill him in.

“Dis is de Fall Fest Costume Cawhnuh. It’s de town’s premiuh costume shop durin' de annual Fall Fest celebrashuns, but since it is currently not October, it’s laying dormant…  What’s this about disca-oh. ”

Freddy took a few steps closer to the established, and looked around a bit. It’s closed, and the doors were locked… save for one on the side of the building. The duo looked at each other upon seeing this, and nodded to each other. However, after a moment, Bryant stopped and thought about this.

“W-w-wait… are ya’ really going to enter the building?”

“It’s the only place this wannabe killer might be, so…”

“But… it’s private property. You could get jailed.”

“My uncle’s the mayor, and this guy stole my hat.”

“I’m aware, but that doesn’t change what I said.”

He just moved on, into the building, much to Bryant’s annoyance. He tried turning on the light. Didn’t work. Undeterred, he pulled out his smartphone and turned on the flashlight. They were in a stockroom, containing multiple crates, cardboard boxes and chests. A few were opened, but most were completely shut. There were several boxes of limited edition Rowboatics Corp. brand crowbars on the floor, apparently they needed more than five.

The place gave off an aura of uncertainty. Freddy was starting to regret his decision now, but kept moving forward. There were a lot of cobwebs, but no signs of spiders. Strange that so many would be here, you’d think there’d still be someone keeping this stuff clean. Bryant was quite creeped out himself, but also wasn’t sure what to say. He could have sworn he heard some kind of echo, but couldn’t figure out where it came from or what it actually belonged to.

Freddy started looking at the opened crates, to see if the Violent Violet was inside. At first, it just seemed to be a collection of packing peanuts and dust, but he eventually did find something inside. It was a costume… of Circus Baby. Even here, he couldn’t escape her. He immediately just threw it away, accidentally hitting Bryant.

He moved over to the next crate he saw. It was just more of the same, except now, it was a Ballora costume. Guess people here are really fond of annoying circus troupes. Once again, he just threw it aside, but this time, he heard something. It was a gasp. He immediately turned his flashlight to face where he threw the costume.

Sneaking over, there didn’t seem to be anyone there. Strange. He looked around the general vicinity, until he found a metal door. How could he have missed it? He grabbed the handle, and tried to yank it open. Didn’t budge, but it didn’t feel locked either.

The guy was 100% in here.

He whistled for Bryant to come over, and saw he was carrying a crowbar now. He gave it to Freddy, who tried to yank open the door. Didn’t work again. However, just then, he heard a noise. It was a large vent, which seemed to cross into the room. Freddy had an idea.

Handing the crowbar back to Bryant, he whispered to him his plan. Trick Violent Violet into thinking Freddy was prying the door open again, while he actually ducks into the vent and enters the room from above. As you’d expect, Bryant was not on board with this.

“ Are you crazy? You could break your legs! ”

“ Relax, I doubt they’d just leave the room completely empty. ”

“ What if th-there was, like, a spike trap? ”

“ Why would a costume store have that? That’d be like a pizzeria containing a killing machine. ”

“ ...Alright, fair enough. ”

Bryant got to work in an instant, while Freddy sneaked over to the vent. This wouldn’t be the first time he pulled this trick, believe it or not, but he only did it once before. The vent already looked quite busted and rusty, so it was able to be pried off without much noise. The air inside was a lot warmer than he was expecting, but it wasn’t a deal breaker.

Using his claws, he managed to climb up with ease. However, there was a fork in the road. Figures. Both paths went down, so he’d probably only get to go down one. He crawled over to the intersection, and paid close attention to the noise. Sound was coming from both, but after a minute, he was able to recognize Bryant’s voice. The other… was some weird breathing, from the sounds of it. He did not want to find out what it came from.

Sliding down, he realized this wasn’t just a vent. His exit was a full blown fan, so it’d be a lot harder to take down, and Violent Violet would probably be able to see him. Luckily, he could see the hat, in flawless condition, out of reach of the Violent Violet. Thinking fast, he pulled out his phone again, and shined it for less than a second, before ducking back out of sight. 

He ended up falling for it, running over to see where the light came from. In an instant, Freddy kicked open the vent.. Severely hurting his foot, but not enough to keep him from getting up and standing. Bryant entered the room too, still armed with the crowbar and glaring at the Violent Violet. He was naturally caught off guard, grabbing the hat in a hurry and realizing too late that he was cornered.

In a last ditch effort, he picked up the first thing he saw and threw it at Freddy’s face, before rushing and punching Bryant out of the way. It took Freddy a good minute to get the thing off, but once he did, he was once again irritated… for more than one reason. The thing he threw was an old Babyland brand wig of Circus Baby from the 90s. Of course.

###  **Lunch Infinus** **  
** **10:30 AM**

By this point, the two had been chasing the Violent Violet for around two hours. They were both quite tired, but Freddy at least was confident that they’d get him… eventually. Bryant talked him into taking a snack break at a nearby coffee shop, as they talked about what to do next.

“I’ve g-gone ovah da’ map like five times now. He doesn’t seem to have a plan, but he’s clearly lookin’ for somethin’.”

“Maybe an abandoned warehouse?”

“Hm… I dunno… maybe we could try asking people if they’ve seen him?”

Freddy was skeptical, but didn’t have any better ideas. After a sip of his coffee, he looked around. There didn’t seem to be anyone nearby… except for an indigo rabbit with a red guitar. Getting out of his chair, Freddy shouted “Hey, Bonnie!” and started walking over to him. By the time he got to him, Bonnie didn’t seem to notice. He tapped his shoulder, and got an extremely confused face in return.

“Do I know you or something?”

“It’s me, Freddy.”

Bonnie said nothing.

“Freddy Fazbear?”

A whole ten seconds went by, and Bonnie remained silent and clueless. Freddy slapped his own face in annoyance, but continued on.”

“I’m looking for my top hat, have you seen it anywhere?”

“Why are you asking a complete stranger about a hat?”

“For crying out loud, we met yesterday.”

“The only guy I met yesterday wore a… top hat… oh. ‘Sup?”

Freddy just groaned, and Bryant walked over with a new set of cards. These were blue, instead of the red ones he used during the tour. He took a deep breath, and tried to talk as politely as possible.

“E-excuse me, fellow man of the Fazbear Hills community. We here are looking for directions…  in this case to a pers- Y-You know what I mean. We encountered a weird guy in purple who apparently looks like somebody else, and we wanted to a-sk if you saw him.”

“Was he about this tall, with a weird beard, slim body, and moon glasses?”

“...No, that’s just Notgomery Dile.”

“Sorry, dude, but that’s the only purple guy I’ve seen… I think.”

Bryant took out a second blue card and took another deep breath, while Freddy just looked around for other people to talk to.

“T-Thank you for your support anyway, gentleman/woman/person. We apologize if we interrupted…  how do you misspell the word “you”- “

Just as he finished his sentence, Bryant felt Freddy tapping on his shoulder again, directing his attention to Jambear’s Night Club. He was confused for a moment, since the place obviously wasn’t open, until he noticed something behind a bush. It was the Violent Violet, who seemed to be preparing to eat a sandwich… while the club’s owner was performing with a boombox. Freddy tried to rush over instantly, but Bryant stopped him.

“H-Hold on, that’s Jambear over there!”

“Who?”

“They’re da owner of the club, and also a major supporter of the Dusting Fields Foundation. Every day, they try to do some elaborate street performance to raise funds. We’re gonna need tah lure the guy away, without interrupting their performance.”

“..Oh. Drat…”

Freddy had to get back to the drawing board, and fast. He immediately turned around to ask Bonnie for help… and he was nowhere to be seen. Figures. However, across the street, he noticed something awfully convenient. A display promoting free rubber balls for sale was just set up. Bryant noticed them too, but didn’t seem to understand the significance.

“Here’s the plan: you try to distract him using those balls, while I sneak up on him.”

“What do I look like, some kind of Ball Boy?”

“Eh, to be honest, you always kind of looked like one to me.”

“W-What?”

“Forget it, do you have any better ideas?”

“Callin’ the police?”

“For a guy that’s like ten feet away from us?”

“Alright, fine, I’ll go grab the balls.”

With the plan in motion, Freddy began sneaking over to a nearby hardline phone. The music Jambear was playing was some weird techno song, but everybody seemed to love it. Bryant meanwhile was trying to put his cards away, while struggling to remain quiet. Luckily, the Violent Violet clearly didn’t seem to notice.

After some initial hesitation, Bryant started juggling. He never did this before, but from the way it looked, you’d think he was a professional. Bryant himself was surprised, muttering “ didn’t even know I could do this… ”, while trying to get at the right angle to be noticeable, without interrupting the performance.

It didn’t take long for the Violent Violet to hear him sweating and trying to get closer. He squinted, just to make sure he was seeing things right, giving Freddy the perfect time to strike. However, he paid more attention to his nemesis being open to attack than his actual surroundings, accidentally being hit in the eye by one of Jambear’s moves. This naturally gave the Violent Violet a chance to escape.

The music abruptly stopped as soon as Jambear realized what happened, and Freddy was too caught off guard to get back up immediately.

“Oh my gosh!” Jambear proclaimed. “A-Are you okay? Didn’t see ya there…”

Their hand made a noticeable mark on the fur around his right eye, but thankfully, it wasn’t anything serious. Not even a black eye, just a quick bump. Freddy just groaned, and shaked his head a bit.

“D-Don’t worry, I’m fine.” Freddy said. He walked over to Bryant before Jambear could reply. He had dropped the balls in shock at what happened, but didn’t seem to think to go over to him.

“Alright, we definitely need a change of plans,” Freddy told Bryant. 

“Is it too late to just call da police? There are infinitely more cops here than there are… us. ... Th-That sounded a lot better in my head… ”

“Bryant, we-“ before he could finish the sentence, Freddy got another idea. He looked at the streets for a moment, then smirked. “I have another plan. The two of us split up, then report back at my house in thirty minutes.”

“A-Are you sure? I-“

“We can’t just let a crook get away with this. C’mon, let’s go.”

###  **Loch Lane** **  
** **11:01 AM**

‘Just keep running, just keep running…’

Freddy had been running nonstop for what felt like hours now. He was confident that he was closing in on the Violent Violet, but wasn’t sure where he specifically was. He took a moment to catch his breath every now and then, but otherwise just kept jogging forward. 

This street was fairly standard… if he had actually stopped to examine the surroundings. There were a few more stores, an apartment complex, and some weird looking guy handing out balloons. The wind was really starting to pick up, only adding to the sense of urgency and determination. To Freddy’s dismay, however, he found a small fork in the road, with one side looping back to the road his house was on, while the other was another dead end.

Finally stopping, he groaned and started looking around, hoping to see if his nemesis was nearby. He leaned forward to look closer at his surroundings… and instinctively pulled back, just before a vehicle drove past him. It was another one of those vans from before, this time seemingly in a hurry. As the shock slowly wore off, however, he overheard something.

Footsteps.

He frantically looked around him, trying to see where the noise was coming from. His immediate reaction was to look back, but there was evidently nobody there. Just as he realized this, he heard what sounded like some kind of weird, distinctive cackling. Confused, he turned right back around, and saw the Violent Violet. This time, he was hiding underneath a tree, and seemed to be preparing to eat some kind of granola bar, even looking like he was about to take off his mask.

‘This was it, this was it.’

Freddy began running, even faster than he was before. This had the unintentional side effect of alerting the thief of his presence, giving him a head start with the hat. Unfortunately for both, this time there were obstacles in their way. Before they knew it, there was a wooden sign, promoting some kind of art gallery, smack dab in the middle of the road. The Violent Violet was able to dodge it in time, but looked at the sign funny. Freddy wasn’t sure what to interpret the look as.

Both of them were beginning to grow impatient.  _ Very _ impatient. They were even both visibly sweating, as if they cared. The two just kept running and running, like there was no tomorrow. However, to Freddy’s dismay, the Violent Violet had the lead. To make matters worse, just as he started getting close to him, he was greeted with the wonderful sight of a door being slammed right in his face.

Thankfully, it wasn’t enough to give him a concussion or any serious bruises. The worst that happened was that he had fallen onto his back. Both confused and irritated, he got back up to see what happened... and saw the family from before. The bear and chicken were arguing, while one of the cubs mocked them with his hands. He didn’t want to know. 

After a quick glance, he saw where the Violent Violet was now heading. To his annoyance, he wasn’t going down the street anymore. Instead, he was ducking into another alleyway, and seemed to be catching his breath, tempted to eat his granola bar now. Despite the mild injury, Freddy smirked and rushed right over to the alleyway.

Freddy easily caught up with him this time, and angrily reached for the hat… only ending up tripping on a trash can lid. Freddy had no idea how he missed this, but the Violent Violet couldn’t care less as long as he was distracted. He was clearly very tired, but seemed both determined to get away… and seemingly terrified of Freddy. Thinking fast, he noticed a nearby fire escape, conveniently placed right next to a dumpster. He desperately tried to climb onto it, but neglected to pay attention to Freddy, who had recovered rather effortlessly from his fall. Smirking again, he grabbed the trash can lid and threw it towards the Violent Violet like a frisbee. 

To his surprise, it actually managed to hit him, but ended up knocking him onto the nearby sidewalk on the other side of the alley. The tophat, on the other hand, had fallen outside of the Violent Violet’s grasp. For a moment, the two had assumed it must have made its way onto the open street. Their fear only became worse when they realized it was now on top of a moving car. Without a second thought, the two frantically tried to chase after the car, not even paying attention to the other anymore. They just kept running and running, constantly reaching out, but always missing it just in the nick of time. Freddy finally caved in and stopped in his tracks, sweating and breathing heavily, while the Violent Violet continued onward.

After catching his breath, he discovered something both good and bad. Violent Violet had once again gotten away with the hat, but he could clearly see where he was running. They’d technically left town by this point, with both Choppy’s Woods and the harbor visible in the distance, in opposite directions. There appeared to be some kind of building in the distance the Violent Violet was rushing towards. He couldn’t tell what it was, but he had a strangely optimistic feeling about this.

The chase would come to an end sooner than he expected.

**  
** **11:27 AM**

It had been six minutes since Freddy had first laid eyes on this building. He… still wasn’t sure what to make of it. It appeared to be some kind of construction site, seemingly abandoned long ago. The building itself looked fairly nondescript, not really looking like anything. It looked aged and desolate, yet stable and modern at the same time, with a handful of cranes and bulldozers remaining, covered in dirt, cracks and cobwebs.

Just from a simple glance at the place, Freddy got the feeling he wasn’t welcome. The air was cold, yet even it felt empty. It was almost as if the place was haunted… but that obviously wasn’t true. Who would ever believe something as stupid as phantoms existing? Freddy was genuinely kinda intimidated by the sight of the place, but he noticed a set of sneaker prints rushing into the building.

This was the place.

Taking a deep breath, Freddy started to sneak into the building. As far as he could tell, this place only had the one entrance, so the Violent Violet was probably hiding and waiting for something. He wasn’t running this time, but still wanted to get this done with as fast as possible. It was at this moment he started to miss Bryant. He could just imagine him talking about this place’s history, only to be interrupted by some joke where he has to stay quiet.

Apart from the sound of walking barefoot on gravel, Freddy heard nothing but white noise. As expected, the inside of the building was dark. Very dark. He didn’t know why he thought it wouldn’t be. He quickly pulled out his phone, turned on its flashlight, and started looking around. The interior of the building was just as nondescript as the exterior, to the point where he couldn’t even tell how far the place had gotten into construction. If it helped, the place was clearly stable enough to be explored without any anxiety.

Strangely, however, the sneaker prints stopped all the sudden. He looked around, and couldn’t see any place he could have clinged to. It was as if he just completely disappeared into thin air… or covered his tracks. Freddy just groaned, and looked for the nearest door. There was seemingly only one door in this entire building, and it was conveniently opened.

Freddy marched over to the door immediately… but then took a few steps back. This seemed a little  _ too _ easy. Looking down at his phone, he had only 20% left on it. He had to get this over with as soon as possible. Taking another deep breath, he entered the door, and discovered a staircase leading downwards. The stars looked like some kind of unpolished marble, with many obvious cracks and cobwebs, but weirdly in a better state than the rest of the building.

He sneaked down the door, discovering the basement was some kind of… boiler room. Why would they have this set up if they still needed cranes for the construction? Was the basement built first? Only adding to his confusion was a light switch located right next to the door frame. Surprisingly, it actually worked, but the light was only a slight upgrade over his flashlight.

As he started to investigate more, he began to realize that the room wasn’t very well ventilated. It wasn’t to the point where he’d suffocate or hallucinate, but it was still starting to breathe harder. Not like he cared, though. This had to be it. The dragon’s lair. If he didn’t get his hat back here, he’d potentially never get it back.

After about five minutes, he reached the middle of the room. It was a lot bigger than he thought it was, almost looking like the interior of a restaurant. This place clearly wasn’t any restaurant, though. It was littered with pipes, chains and plastic crates. Examining one further, it seemed weirdly bigger than a typical pipe, and was completely sealed off. Looking around the room, he realized all of these pipes seemed to be intentionally broken, with a lot littered in corks and tapes. Just what exactly happened here?

Just then, the lights flickered. He wasn’t scared, but he was caught off guard… and then he saw it. A print. Except… it wasn’t a sneaker print. It looked like some kind of footprint. More specifically, talons, made out of some kind of black, oil-like substance. To make matters worse, he realized there was a second door… one the footprints led up to. Once again, he thought to himself. ‘This has to be it. It just has to be.’

He gripped the door handle and opened it in an instant, actually kinda surprised it was open. He was expecting to see some kind of meat locker or closet, but instead he found… another set of stairs, now made out of wood. Said stairs were covered in the odd footprints. He was becoming quite confused and unsettled by all this, but pressed forward. Was the Violent Violet some kind of bird? Why would he take off his shoes, and what’s with the black substance? At first he thought it was ink, but now that he could actually feel it, he knew it wasn’t ink nor oil.

He just knew it was familiar.

Walking up the stairs faster than the last, he took a moment to stop, and tried to analyze his surroundings. There was a vent right next to the door, which the footprints seemed to lead into… but it was covered in dust, as if it hadn’t been touched in years. Before he could question that, however, he finally heard something. Someone was breathing heavily on the other side of the door.


End file.
